Misión: Raptar al Novio
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el amor de tu vida se casara? Y no, este no es el único problema, porque además/ 1. Eres hombre/2. Quien te gusta es un hombre heterosexual/3. El tipo te ve como un idiota, y jamás te toma en serio/4. Eres su hermano. Ahora solo queda un mes para evitar que eso suceda. Y una regla de oro es hacerlo sin perder una pizca de orgullo/ ¿Se podrá?... Eso espero. ItaSasu
1. Prólogo

Ohh sí, aquí está un nuevo ItaSasu, y esta vez con una temática menos fuerte, con menos dolor de por medio – aunque algo lleno de risa no es, perdón no es mi estilo – además de que aquí veremos una travesía un tanto difícil jajaja.

**Pareja Principal: ** Itachi x Sasuke

**Categorías: **Romance, Drama, Angustia, Hurt/confort, humor (claro esto habrá si me sale bien)

**Advertencias: **Incesto, Lemon, lenguaje obsceno, etc.

**Declaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes es mío, Kishimoto es el legítimo creador, y yo los tomo porque me apetecen buenos personajes para mis ideas bastardas jajaja.

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

Y de nuevo sentado, mirando al reloj de la estación, y escuchando atento el tic-tac que este profería. Con una impaciencia fatal, que hacía que este de mal humor para con todo aquel presente que me ve, con los nervios a flor de piel, con la cabeza que me dolía con el frío, y un extraño mariposeo en el estómago.

Otra vez, claro, esto era algo que venía muy seguido. Como cada mes, tú llegabas y mi trabajo era ir a recogerte. Eras mayor que yo, tenías unos 27 pero nuestra madre con el carácter que tiene, no te dejaría venir solo, y ciertamente era un placer para mí, ser quien te esperase. El trabajo otorgado no era siquiera algo impuesto, yo siempre pedía hacerlo, a pesar de quejarme después por hacerlo, y echarte en cara que me era molesto. Pero lo hacía por esto, hermano… no sabes cómo me siento.

Era temprano, ese día por las ansias salí dos horas antes de la hora fijada en que debería de llegar, esperando que por gracia divina aparecieses antes. Desgraciadamente las cosas no fueron así, y por ello veía desesperado la manilla del reloj, mi mal humor aumentaba, y ese cosquilleo estomacal me hacía sentir peor.

Recargue mi cuerpo en su totalidad en el espaldar de la silla. Cerré los ojos, y te recordé. Siempre lo hago para mi mala suerte. Recuerdo desde cosas como tu sonrisa, o el timbre de tu voz. Me es algo poco benigno pero una droga sustancial, que me sirve en las noches solitarias, donde solo me quiero consolar.

_Itachi_

Tu nombre retumba en mi mente. Se esparce por mis sentidos, y te llamo sin llamarte; te recuerdo sin quererlo; te espero sin hacerlo. Cuan bajo había caído, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, el tipo que tenía a todas las chicas muertas por él, aquel que podía al igual tener consigo hasta a los hombres que se denominen con ahincó heterosexuales; ese Sasuke Uchiha, estaba idiotamente enamorado de su hermano. Debería ganarme un centenar de aplausos por esa estupidez, debería ganarme un premio por idiota. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, ese sentimiento crecía, de una forma demasiado violenta, e incontrolable. ¿Desde cuándo? Eso mismo quisiera preguntarme, si alguien lo sabe quisiera que se me fuese explicado.

Pero lo importante, es que ahí estaba eso que ningún hermano desearía sentir por otro, y se sentía tan mal, a la vez que ridículamente bien, que no importaba. No importaba porque en fin Itachi, era Itachi, y si bien él no me quería de otra forma, tras conocerlo tanto, no me importaba. No me importaba, a pesar de que Itachi, ya ni me dirige la palabra.

Paso un poco de tiempo más. Un tiempo desperdiciado entre meditación, la toma de un café, el caminar de un lado a otro como psicótico, o bien el mirar casi sin pestañear el lugar por donde su hermano vendría. El maldito avión no venía, ya estaba a punto de llamar a la central para saber si hubo un accidente, joder, diez minutos de retraso me eran angustiantes, podrían haber pasado un sinfín de cosas. Itachi podría morir en ese tiempo él… pero los pensamientos se dispersaron cuando lo vi.

Ahí estaba él, con su misma coleta de siempre, que amontonaba su abundante cabello azabache, con esos ojos grandes de negro color, y destellos que lo hacían a veces confundir con escarlata. Mi hermano el chico alto de contextura delgada, ese de piel pálida y bien cuidada, el que me robaba mis sueños, ese que era tan perfecto; ese mismo que jamás tendría otro puesto que no sea de hermano. _Mierda._

Mis piernas flaquearon por un momento, pero me quise acercar para ayudarle con el equipaje, o bien saludarlo con un "hola" proferido con soberbia, para escuchar al menos un "Hmp" de su parte. Lo que sea era importante si era con él, pero todo intento se fue directo a la mierda cuando vi que no venía solo, una chica de mechas azuladas venía con él, agarrada de su brazo, mientras una sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios. Una sonrisa que también había en los labios de mi hermano.

Mis puños se cerraron con fuerza, fruncí el ceño, y tuve ganas de golpearlos. Porque bien, además de tener un amor por demás platónico, también era un celos compulsivo, mala combinación. No la recomiendo.

Te espere con mis ganas de matarlos en aumento. Intente tranquilizarme un poco, en fin nunca te vi salir con nadie, a lo mejor esa mujer de bellas facciones, y con pinta elegante, y un tanto gótica era tu amiga, puede que los prejuicios sean en vano, y solo me hago un lío solo. Puede que…

- Sasuke – pronunciaste mi nombre tras estar lo suficientemente cerca, la mujer me sonrió y fruncí todavía más el ceño.

Ella sin importar mi cara de disgusto se acerco, y me extendió la mano. Una sonrisa adorno su rostro, y al verla bien, me di cuenta que sin lugar a dudas iría bien con tu persona ser su pareja.

- Mi nombre es Konan, un gusto – me dijo ella presentándose – yo soy la prometida de tu hermano

Ese mismo momento solté su mano, y vi la sortija que traía, después vi la de Itachi. Y al final sentí unas tremendas ganas de darme media vuelta y dejarlos varados, a que se consigan un taxi, yo no deseaba llevarlos. Pero ante la estridente noticia, sin suficiente fuerza para marcharme, solo pude subir mi mirada a esos ojos opacos que estaban enfrente de mí. Sin dejarme caer en llanto solo pude preguntar _"¿Te vas a casar?"_

* * *

_Sip, soy una desgraciada. Bueno, la idea revoloteaba por mi cabeza, y decidí publicarla para ver si tiene éxito, si lo tiene, me pondré feliz saltare de un pie, y me inspirare para seguir. Si no lo dejamos aquí, con un final inconcluso. Mi idea va en los intentos de Sasuke por separarlos, esto constara de 30 y pico episodios, en los que me pueden ayudar si desean._

_Muy bien, me despido. Espero que dejen reviews._


	2. Día 1

_Aquí está el nuevo episodio, más largo que el anterior._

* * *

_**Día 1 – No quiero rendirme.**_

- _¿Te vas a casar? – _pregunte mientras mis ojos se fiaban en su persona, y mi hermano solo me otorgo la peor respuesta con un asentimiento, y una sonrisa en sus labios.

_No jodas, Itachi venía aquí para darnos esta maldita noticia. _No voy a mentir, pero tuve ganas de dejarlos varados. Ya me imaginaba a ellos pidiéndome de que "por favor" les lleve a casa, porque a la hora en que estábamos las movilidades eran escasas. Todos mis deseos, idos a la mierda, cuando me di cuenta que agarre la maleta de la tipa, y les ayude a llegar al auto. _¿Por qué lo hice? _Lo mismo me pregunto, ni yo mismo me entiendo.

Y ahí estábamos con esa imagen que me dejaba como el tonto, que tocaba el violín. El par, en la parte trasera de mi auto hablando de cosas que no deseo escuchar, y yo intentando mantenerme estable para no romper el volante, o acelerar fuera de los límites de lo normal. Aire, necesitaba tomar aire, irme a la calle, y a lo mejor tomar una que otra copa. Necesitaba lo que sea para no pensar demasiado en lo que ocurría.

Una risa de parte de ella, me hizo voltear, y ahí los vi besándose con descaro en "mi" automóvil. La vista se quedo pegado a ellos, cuando escuche: "Sasuke cuidado te vas a…" muy tarde, ya había dado contra un poste, y ahora estaba con el auto magullado. _Día de mierda, _ pensé mientras veía los fallos, refunfuñando insultos a ese Dios en el cual no creo. Y pateando como un tarado al poste. _Condenada vida esta_.

Entre insultos a un objeto no viviente, al maldito karma con el que nací, creo que hasta insulte al insolente pajarillo que volaba canturreando, como burlándose de mi tragedia, miraba viendo de vez en cuando al cielo temiendo que se propague una tormenta, y con la suerte que traigo me caiga un rayo, veo como mí hermano sale de auto. Sus ojos se posan en mi persona, y dejo de hacer tanto revuelo, pero no cambio ni un poco el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Todo bien? – me pregunta, quise deshacerle a golpes por esta misma, cosa que no hice por obvias razones.

Boté un bufido, es más creo que este en realidad era un gruñido – aunque en fin no importa – lo miré inquiridoramente, y en vez de hablar del auto comente:

- ¿De verdad, te vas a casar? – él me vio, y como cuando era niño me toco la frente, fruncí el ceño (todavía más) y él emulo una sonrisa.

- Si, Sasuke dentro de un mes estaré casado

La respuesta me calló como bomba, y no estaba para nada preparado. Si bien no tragaba el hecho desaberlo comprometido, era aún peor para mí aceptar esto, si el tiempo para ello era tan corto. _ ¿Cuánto tiempo conocía a la chica? _ Yo jamás supe de ella, y el adelantarse tanto era signo de problemas.

- Pero recién la conoces, ¿Por qué haces tan rápido las cosas? – reclame, y mi hermano frunció el ceño tras tanto tiempo con esa expresión inmutable.

- Pero estoy saliendo con ella por más de un año – respondió con soltura – hasta la traje a casa, ¿no recuerdas?

Me quede un buen rato callado, sin saber que responder. Yo no me había enterado de nada, y ¿ella ya conocía a mis padres? Imposible que todo eso se me haya pasado por alto. Hasta que me acorde de cierto detalle. Cuando mi hermano hablaba de sus conquistas, prefería no escuchar, y la vez que supe de la visita de la fulana, escape a casa de Naruto para no verla. Un año, señoras y señores, un año que mi hermano estaba saliendo con esa chica, y yo por muy pendejo no me entere de nada. Vaya idiotez.

Con mi auto, que paso de ser un último modelo envidiable, a una chatarra magullada; llegamos a mi casa. Mi madre se encontraba ansiosa en la puerta, y caí en cuenta que mi hermano no mentía con la noticia de que su chica nos había ido a visitar, ya que mi madre antes que a mi hermano, la saludo a ella. Muy contenta cabe decir.

Un tic se apodero de mi labio. Ese era un acto frecuente cuando contenía una emoción mía, en este caso el odio contenido y la ira me eran demasiada carga. Y me supo a mierda cuando la noticia volvió a ser dicha, esta vez por ambas bocas, con más entusiasmo, además de que un balde de agua fría el ver que tanto mi madre, como mi padre estaban felices con la idea.

Ellos eran mi única esperanza. Mi familia no dejaba entrar a nadie fácilmente en esta, pero con ella resulto ser pan comido. _Mierda, mierda, mierda…_

Al poco tiempo, mis padres ayudaron a llevar las cosas al cuarto de mi hermano. Las maletas de Konan, iban a la habitación de Itachi, y siendo franco varios actos carnales entre ambos se dibujaron en mi mente. Y no toleraría que hagan tal agravio, no, mientras yo pudiera evitar que tengan contacto lo haría.

Fue con un comentario inocente, que pude evitar una "tragedia".

- ¿Ellos dormirán juntos? – pregunte, las miradas de mis padres, al igual que hermano y comprometida se fijaron en mi persona. Tuve que aguantarme para no hacer proliferar una sonrisa de mis labios.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso hijo? – hablo mi madre que ya se daba un poco de cuenta a donde iban las cosas.

- Es que como aún no están casados… pues no sé – hable mientras notaba como la mirada de mi madre se turbaba, y sí, percibí miedo en esta misma. Sabía bien los ideales de ella.

Itachi también sonrió ante lo que decía, sabía bien mis intenciones, lo raro era que en vez de molestarse me ofrezca una sonrisa conciliatoria. Era raro, pero me valía madres, no permitiría que él se acueste con ella en mi casa.

- En realidad no lo había pensado – bosquejo mi madre – pero tienes razón, Itachi no puede dormir con ella, eso será dentro de un mes – esa era mi madre, me salvaba ante mi crisis sin siquiera saberlo - ¿pero dónde van a dormir?

Sonreí ante ello, la respuesta era fácil, y apuesto que todos ya la tenían en mente.

- Itachi podría dormir en mi cuarto – hable con desgano, como si estuviera molesto, cosa que no era cierta ya que deseaba que así fuera.

Los ojos de mi madre se iluminaron, y accedió rápidamente. Nadie dio a relucir un reclamo, y yo… yo solo dejé que todo se tornase de la forma que deseaba.

Itachi llevo sus cosas a mi cuarto, lo seguí de cerca, como si me tratase de un perro guardián, cosa que apuesto que mi hermano mayor pensó como desconfianza de mi parte, porque toque mis pertenencias. A pesar de ser eso mismo cierto, en muchos sentidos, solo tenía el deseo de mirarlo, de estar cerca, de no perderlo. No quería eso, porque estos momentos de mutua observación, son lo único que quedaba tras acabar esas etapas de infancia donde ambos éramos el mejor par de hermanos. Desde que nació este sentimiento, un muro impenetrable se había creado entre ambos, y solo nos quedaba el silencio.

Itachi se sentó en mi cama, y yo lo imité sentándome en la silla de mi escritorio. Nos miramos, el tiempo se perdía entre mis ojos se sumergían en esas gemas de oscuro brillo similares a los míos. La vida, las risas, este amor que me amarga, todo lo veía ante ese par de ojos negros.

Tal vez era un estúpido, pero tras ese gran momento de silencio. Eleve la voz para empezar una charla, y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue aquello que me lastimaba, y de lo cual ya sabía la respuesta.

- ¿Te vas a casar?

Insistía, como un idiota con esa pregunta, e Itachi solo afirmo con la cabeza, como la primera vez. Me di cuenta de que esta respuesta ya no era como esa ocasión en que le vi con una chica, e hice una pregunta similar; esa vez la preocupación se perdió al darme cuenta de que era una relación esporádica, que muchos tienen por necesidades biológicas. Esta vez las cosas eran diferentes, y parecían decirme que lo perdería para siempre. Lo peor del caso es que esta pérdida era de algo jamás concebido.

Me levante del asiento con presura, y saqué de mi colgador una chaqueta. Sin palabras que sabía que serían malsonantes, salí de mi cuarto enojado, sintiendo su mirada en mi espalda. Salte de dos en dos las gradas, y ni bien llegue a la parte baja de mi casa, me encontré a mi madre cotilleando con la fulana que detesto.

Fruncí el ceño, y apreté mi llavero a tal grado que me herí las palmas por el acto. Pase de largo ante ellas, y abrí las puerta. El viento golpeo mi cara, y mientras me ponía la chaqueta mi madre hizo la pregunta: "¿A dónde vas?", solo respondí un "llegare tarde".

-o-

El alcohol no sirve para nada, solo es un buen medio para el olvido. Sí, lo sabía, el alcohol no era aconsejable, al igual que este no nos servía para otra cosa más que para embriagarse. Pero no soportaba este golpe que se me dio de forma tan repentina, era la peor cosa que me había sucedido.

Mi salida acabó con una visita Suigetsu, el cuál con las costumbres que tenía para los días sábados – en realidad cada día por si fuera lo haría – hizo que vayamos a un boliche. En este él fue a ligar con cuanta chica lo suficientemente deseable se le pasaba por las narices, y yo… yo me quede con mi amiga la copa, y su compañera la botella de vodka.

Por mi enfrente pasaron varias chicas, muchas quisieron sacarme a bailar, con sonrisas de catálogo, con prendas sugerentes, y ciertamente las más deseables del lugar se me acercaron; como siempre no les hice caso. Muchos dirían que soy homosexual, pero al darse cuenta que tampoco tenía mucha fijación por los hombres la idea quedaba relegada. De esa forma gran parte de los que me conocen suelen denominarme asexual, denominativo que bien puede estar dentro de los grados de lo posible con mi persona, solo que esa explicación se iba al vació cuando me daba cuenta que si me gustaba alguien. Solo una persona, nadie más me llamaba la atención como mi hermano, ese secreto nadie lo sabía, y prefería escupir insultos para él que siquiera una alabanza, pero mis ojos no veían otra dirección que no fuera la suya.

Esto fue desde pequeño, pero lo verdaderamente preocupante es darte cuenta de que este sentimiento, no iba solo ligada a la atracción y al morbo. Esta fijación empieza desde mi infancia, y empeora con el pasar del tiempo, porque me quede ligado a esa persona que era Itachi, al cómo me trataba, su forma de hacer las cosas, el simple hecho de que al estar junto a él todo parece mejor. Yo lo conocía mejor que otros, porque a diferencia de esos tantos "amores" que acaban en matrimonio, y terminan en fracaso; yo sé más cosas de él que cualquier otra. Sé como es Itachi irritado, lo mal que se ve enfermo, puedo recordar ese peinado hongo que tuvo un tiempo, y lo sé como alguien de alma pura, pero con una crueldad adherida en su ser. Recuerdo sus llantos, que desmoronan su faceta inmutable, sé de su manía de soltar mentiras de formas demasiado convincentes. Tengo virtudes en mis recuerdos, y una cantidad similar de defectos de su persona.

Aún así, este sentimiento no se disuelve y crece intenso. Nadie podría decir que mi sentir es inferior que el de otra persona que recién lo conoce, las parejas fracasan por no tener el conocimiento necesario, y por ello vienen las grandes tazas de divorcios. El incesto por más mal visto que sea, cuando se manifiesta a mi ver es una forma más pura, y correcta, porque ya se sabe demasiado de esa persona, y a pesar de eso no importa.

Era por eso mi rabia, yo merecía más a su persona que cualquier otra, pero no se podía, por el mismo termino por el que yo veo que sería mejor que se concibiera esta relación. Otro trago se deslizo por mi garganta, mis manos temblaban, y caí en cuenta de una realidad en mi persona: No soy el mejor tomador, es más soy nefasto en esto.

Tenía que irme, pero el equilibrio maldito no era amigo mío. Agarrándome de los contornos logré dar unos pasos, mientras buscaba a Suigetsu con la mirada, para que este me ayudara. Nada, el desgraciado a lo mejor se había ido a revolcar con una de sus "conquistas" nocturnas. Un paso que casi me tira al suelo fue el siguiente que di, y mi andar demacrado siguió hasta que logré salir del lugar. Las calles apenas alumbradas por las luces artificiales, me hicieron marearme ya que estas eran más luminosas que adentro. Un paso en zigzag di en la calle, las voces de las personas se me hacían irritantes. Otro paso, demasiado chueco di en dirección a la parada de movilidades.

Pero escuche esa voz chillona, del rubio con quien antes solía frecuentar, y llamar amigo. Él me sonrió, y profirió mi tan odiado apodo, mientras se acercaba a mí, cosa que no quería pero siquiera tenía el equilibrio suficiente para alejarlo.

Al tenerlo cerca, solo me sonrió, un "estas borracho Teme" fue escuchado haciendo que mi ceño se frunciera. Quise irme fastidiado, pero él me ofreció a llevarme a mi casa, cosa que al final acepte ya que en mi estado corría riesgo de dormirme en la movilidad.

Naruto habló durante todo el camino, sobre cosas de las que apenas tome la debida atención. Menciono a Sakura, Sai, Kakachi, sus padres, y al final me daba cuenta de que escuchaba algo, pero el alcohol que me atontaba no me dejaba saber precisamente que era lo que relataba. Solo sabía que era algo entretenido por la cara de plena felicidad que denotaban sus facciones. Recordé los viejos tiempos en que me juntaba con toda esa banda – excepto Sai – pero que quedaron relegados tras encontrar pequeñas grandes diferencias.

Aún así, cuando veía a Naruto recordaba cierta parte mía que ahora se me es poco interpretable; pero admito que algunas veces añorada. La luna brillaba en el cielo, y Naruto seguía charlando a la nada, hasta que se calló abruptamente y me vio con esos ojos azulinos.

- Ne, ¿Sasuke de que estas deprimido? – profirió mientras me veía de soslayo. Yo me sobresalte, pero me acorde que el rubio descuidado, a pesar de tantos años seguía pudiendo interpretar algo de mí.

Yo miré a la ventana, sin dar siquiera una respuesta, y él decidió no preguntar ya que llegamos a casa, porque si no fregaba hasta que soltase la sopa.

Al salir el frio calo en mis huesos, y temblando toque la puerta ya que la llave la había perdido, en no sé qué maldito momento. Seguía mareado, me entraron ganas de vomitar, y me moría de frió, toque dos veces pensando en qué hacer si no se abría la puerta; pero sin tardar mucho, Itachi me abrió la puerta con rostro molesto.

- No puedo creer que llegues a estas horas, y para colmo borracho – me reprocho, sin hacer mucho ruido para que la bronca no sea peor con mi padre metido.

Yo le vi por un momento, pero fruncí el ceño al final mostrándome irritado.

- Soy mayor de edad, déjame en paz Itachi - farfulle

Me reto con la mirada, y yo retuve la mirada amenazante. Pero la guerra de miradas acabó siendo ganada por mi hermano, ya que sentí como mi estómago se revolvía. Corrí al baño, y boté todo el maldito alcohol.

Esto era el colmo, me intoxico con alcohol, siendo mal tomador, y de un estómago demasiado débil. Que idiota.

Tras acabar de vomitar hasta mi alma, me apoye contra una pared agotado. Empecé a resbalar por esta, y el sueño me estaba tomando de rehén. Creí que me dormiría ahí, hasta que sentí como la fuerza de otro cuerpo me obligaba a ponerme de pie. Y lo vi, junto a mí ayudándome a llegar a mi cama estaba Itachi.

Me recostó en esta misma, y trajo al poco tiempo un vaso de agua ya que me había deshidratado. Me revolvió los cabellos y pude ver cómo me sonreía.

- ¿Ves porque no quiero que tomes? – pregunto con sorna – estás bien, ¿verdad? – indago

Yo asentí un poco avergonzado, pero de igual forma fruncí el ceño haciéndome pasar por indignado. Me paso unas mentas, y me dijo que le dijese si me daba nauseas de nuevo. Al final solo se recostó al lado mío, y yo me quede viendo su figura. El sueño se había disipado, y mi mundo ya no se movía como antes. Lo mire con sutileza y bote un suspiro.

- Itachi gracias – proferí en un hilo de voz – si no fuera por ti, me hubiera dormido en el baño.

Este me vio, y me sonrió.

- Orokanaru Ototo, para algo soy tu hermano – me dijo mientras me veía – tengo que ayudarte porque si no, no sé que podría ser de ti.

Esa era su forma amable, y cruel de tratarme. Tal vez algo común en muchos hermanos, pero un veneno corrosivo cuando vez que te tratan de una forma tal que denota que te ven como estúpido, o solo una tierna carga. Trabajo de los hermanos mayores, pero eso mismo que representaba me molestaba.

Itachi apago las luces, y se acostó al lado mío. Me sentí nervioso al tenerlo tan cerca, era un buen tiempo en que no compartíamos una, y el calor que él infundía a veces me aturdía. Le di la espalda, y quise dormirme, pero antes de hacerlo volví a hablarle.

- Ni-san, ¿te vas a casar?

El se rió ante la pregunta, y en realidad me sentí avergonzado.

- Creo que ya he afirmado eso demasiadas veces Ototo – me dijo - ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que decirlo? – pregunto sin quitar el deje de burla.

A esa pregunta puede que la respuesta fuera, "hasta que me digas un no". Aunque sabía a la perfección de que con preguntar no conseguía nada más que sentirme de nuevo mal, tenía la mínima esperanza de que me diga algo más que un "sí" decisivo. Solo buscaba una grieta que me diera esperanza.

Itachi me abrazo por la espalda. Sentí su respiración en mi nuca, y me moví un tanto incómodo por la cercanía.

- El que me case, no hará que me olvide de la familia Sasuke – murmuro con esa voz seca, que solía usar al estar serio – no te preocupes por ello.

Tal vez quise reír ante esa afirmación que puede que haya sido un intento de consuelo, que Itachi notó que necesitaba. Solo que yo no estaría tranquilo hasta que Itachi dijera que no estaría con ella, porque a pesar de no quererlo perder en los recintos de mi casa; me era más amargo el pensar que ya no había ni la mínima esperanza para mí. A la vez que me aterraba la idea, de ver pequeños Itachi, diciéndome tío y haciéndome sentir peor.

No pude decir nada, y mi hermano se volteo, y acabó por ceder al sueño. Yo me quede mirándolo aún con la oscuridad reinante, acaricie su rostro temiendo que se despertara, y sentí un nudo en mi pecho.

No deseaba verle de pareja con absolutamente nadie. Itachi era mío, y por más que suene como la peor desfachatez que puede decir un hermano salido de la etapa de la infancia, no podía evitar pensar que Itachi no podía estar con nadie que no fuera mi persona. No podía, porque yo no dejaría que eso pasará.

Sí, se iba a casar, y la chica tenía todas las cartas de ganar; y yo parecía el pobre idiota que no vale para la historia, y lo admito así son las cosas. Mi hermano era heterosexual, me trataba como un idiota, se iba a casar, y para colmo era lo que es: mi hermano. A pesar de todo, no estaba dispuesto a tirar la toalla.

De una u otra forma tenía que raptar al novio. Ese era mi propósito, y como que mi nombre era Uchiha Sasuke, lo conseguiría.

* * *

_Por fin, acabé el episodio. Sí, sé que no di nada de ItaSasu, pero las cosas van a ir en un lento proceso. Ahora falta ver que se hará._

_Los episodios serán nombrados como días, ya que se van a casar en un mes, por ello los episodios serán 30 y pico episodios, tendré que ver qué rayos hago para cada día – ya me estoy estresando._

_Espero no haber decepcionado, y como siempre pido reviews para la producción de la historia. No obligo, solo sugiero._

_Creo que ya no tengo nada más que decir. Adiós._


End file.
